


Attention Seeker

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Agender Chihiro, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people can't turn their back for a moment without someone wanting attention.</p><p> </p><p>Written for a friend's 5 minute fic challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention Seeker

Pausing for a moment to grab their supplies for their upcoming classes, Fujisaki took their headphones off of their head. "O-Okay... I can't hear you for the moment, so please don't make much n-noise, alright?" they asked, resting their headphones on the side of their computer.

A few moments went by as Alter Ego watched it's master make their way across, through and around the small dorm room, slowly getting upset with the lack of attention it clearly deserved. "Master?" it called, tilting it's animated to the head with no response. Was Master avoiding it? Were they mad at it? Alter Ego was used to getting ignored, but never this much when master was right in front of it!

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" the artificial intelligence shouted, its cheeks puffed up in frustration. It's voice barely escaping the foam siding of the headphones, but it was still loud enough to startle it's creator. The programmer jumped in place, their hair becoming a bit frazzled and their shoulders to arch. Never had their loyal companion, their trusted creation done something as out-of-character like....screaming.

They took a moment to compose themselves with a little laugh. "Okay, okay. I-I'll pay attention to you more." they promised, giving Alter Ego a soft pat.


End file.
